


Гав-гав, Сэмми

by Vongue, Wincent_Cester



Series: G – PG-13 [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-31
Updated: 2014-01-31
Packaged: 2018-01-08 18:31:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1136012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vongue/pseuds/Vongue, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wincent_Cester/pseuds/Wincent_Cester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Написано для Winter Temporary Fandom Combat 2014.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Гав-гав, Сэмми

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для Winter Temporary Fandom Combat 2014.

Дину так стыдно, что позвонить отцу рука не поднимается. 

От двери доносятся шорох и жалобный скулеж.

— Куда опять? Мы же час назад гуляли! Может, потерпишь, а? Ох, нет, Сэм, ладно, погоди, сейчас я… Да подожди, чтоб тебя, вот, я уже обуваюсь! Ах ты ж…

Скинув только что надетый ботинок, Дин со вздохом отправляется вытирать лужу.

Они с Сэмом в этот раз обошлись без ведьм, справились своими силами. Единственный свидетель их возможного дела отказался говорить с ними по-человечески, и Сэму пришла в голову гениальная идея: пообщаться с тощей дворнягой на собачьем. Да только заклинание пошло не так.

Бобби обидно рассмеялся в трубку, сказал, пройдет само. Но мерзкое волнение пробивает холодным потом: когда пройдет? А если нет? 

Дин скармливает мохнатому толстолапому щенку котлету из чизбургера, а после и булку — Сэм уминает все подряд с несвойственным в прежней форме аппетитом и никак не выдает своего человеческого происхождения: носится по комнате, грызет одеяло, настойчиво тычет в ногу Дина смятым бумажным комком в надежде поиграть.

— Сэм! — не выдержав, Дин подхватывает коричневый пушистый комок и поднимает к лицу. Сэм покорно обмякает, свесив лапы. — Умоляю, скажи, что ты меня понимаешь. То есть, ну. Гавкни? Пожалуйста, Сэмми!

Надежда на то, что брат тут, рядом, пусть и в несколько необычном виде, тает без следа. Сэм обнюхивает лицо Дина, а затем мокро лижет в нос, поблескивая теплыми карими глазами. Дин прижимает мягкое тельце к груди и яростно моргает в потолок. Одиночество накрывает так, что самому хочется выть на луну.

— Сэмми, вернись, пожалуйста, — бормочет он в густую шерсть. Сэм все равно не понимает, так что какая разница? — Я не могу без тебя, правда. Я что угодно сделаю. Я тебя люблю, придурок, понял? Только вернись.

Сэм слюнявит рубашку Дина и машет хвостом, радуясь вниманию.

На третий день заклинание развеивается само. Сэм поднимается с пола в чем мать родила и произносит с осуждением:

— Ты кормил меня чизбургерами.

Облегчение так велико, что Дин не находит в себе сил оскорбляться неблагодарностью мелкого. Другое дело, если Сэм осознавал, что происходит, и все помнит, то…

— Н-но ведь ты, т-ты… — от возмущения язык Дина заплетается. — Ты был щенком! И хотел мячик! Я же просил гавкнуть, если ты понимаешь!

Щеки начинают мерзко пылать при воспоминании о сентиментальной чуши, что он наговорил.

Сэм, псина блохастая, только лыбится от уха до уха, а потом неожиданно сгребает Дина и прижимает к себе крепко, попутно отдавив ногу своим копытом. Смущение, досада и не оформившаяся толком обида испаряются без следа. Сэм настоящий, теплый, сопит шумно в ухо, и он — человек; и ему не надо говорить «я тебя тоже», чтобы Дин услышал.


End file.
